Ichigo and Izuru uke collection
by galerian57
Summary: like the title says a collection full of uke Ichigo and uke Izuru pieces. Ginkira.
1. Content

Hi galerian57 here big fan of the Bleach uke-ichigo collections out there, so I figured I'd try my hand at it even though it should be a crime every time I write.

I hope someone will get some enjoyment from the uke Ichigo and uke Izuru -shots and works I will be posting here.

This will be the intro and content page where I will put a list of the pairings and chapters, done and the future ones.

**WARNINGS:** This is my first time writing about this fandom and writing sex scenes, if something sucks I apologize now and I hope that in a review someone will tell me why and how it sucks and we can get something constructive going and I can hopefully improve.

Each chapter will have a warning about anything that is in the story that warrants warning, so if you don't like something about it you will have a warning and it will be your choice to read it or not.

The pairings are in the chapter title and will be listed before the warnings.

Please note if you are under aged for a certain story please do not read it, it will still be there when you are old enough for it.

Again this is my first time in the fandom so if I suck I am sorry.

On a final note I am not afraid to experiment you can expect just about anything in these stories and please feel free to leave a request I am not sure if I will get to it immediately but I will get to it and please when leaving a request either PM me or review signed in so I can PM you to work out a storyline or any problems. Another thing is I try not to be all about the smut and have some kind of effort and focus on the story.

So without further ado lets get started,

Chapters:

Chapter 1: Contents

Chapter 2: KenpachixIchigo Dirty Laundry

Chapter 3: TetsuzaemonxIzuru A Ghost Story

Chapter 4: GrimmjowxIchigo The Cursed Angel

Chapter 5: GinxIzuru Thinking of the Past

Chapter 6: ShinjixIchigo Being a Dhampir is hard

Chapter 7: RenjixIzuru The Realization

Chapter 8: KenseixIchigo Mei Mei


	2. Kenichi Dirty Laundry

**Pairing: Kenichi**

**Premis: **At Kenpachi's university there is an urban legend that late at night on the 13th of every month, in the laundry room shared by the all the male dorms, there will be a beautiful wanton boy tied down to one of the tables. Kenpachi never paid much attention to the urban legend but one night he is stuck going to the laundry room on the 13th late at night.

**WARNING: AU, Cursing, Toys, Implided past RAPE past NON-CON past DUB-CON, DUB-CON, Dark, Sex in a public place, Anal, Yaoi, ManxMan, Sex, Smut, Fingering, OCC-ness, DON'T READ IF UNDER AGED.**

Please note I don't condone rape I think it is horrible, it just fits the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so don't sue.

Dirty Laundry

_'God damn that prick Kuchiki!' _Kenpachi the university student thought as he trudged his way down to the basement laundry room. His black hair was out of its usual spikes hanging down around his face, we was wearing the only clean ensemble he had that evening which was some camouflage pants and a black wife beater. '_I specifically told him to give my stuff to the god damn laundry staff the day after I left. But no what does the prick do completely ignore me and has the gull to complain about a nonexistent smell in the room.'_

"Ugh that prissy bitch gets me so aggravated." He growled as he had finally reached the end of the stairs with his black duffel bag in hand. "If he hated the smell so much he should have just given the bag to the laundry staff a week ago. When I get back up there I'm gonna show him the moves I used to win that fighting competition I just got back from."

He continued down the concrete hallway passing the other hallways that lead to the different male dorms on the campus and came to a halt at a door with a screen glass window that had a key hanging on a nail next to it. One of the rules to the laundry room was that after a certain hour it had to be locked but students were allowed to use the laundry room past that hour but had to lock it after they were done.

Using the key Kenpachi unlocked the door allowing the door to gently swing open. The open door revealed the usual gray walled concrete laundry room with its washers and dryers lined up in a row but there was something different inside the room that surprised Kenpachi so much he didn't hear the sound of his duffel and jaw hitting the floor.

There strapped down to the folding table right in front of the door was a naked male tied down with his ass up presenting himself to whoever walked into the room, at the moment that being Kenpachi, with what looked like the end of a dildo sticking out of a tight asshole. For a moment his mind was blown just taking in the sight of that ass and lightly tanned skin that was shown to him. It was late he had to be dreaming this, 'cause that is the only way something like this could happen here at this prim and proper university.

But then memories swam in his mind about over hearing talk in his dorm about some urban legend about how on the thirteenth of every month late in the night some pretty wanton boy ties himself up begging for it in the laundry room. He never paid much attention to the rumor but with a quick look at his watch showing that it was indeed the thirteenth and extremely late he couldn't deny what was right in front of him.

Suddenly his face broke into a lecherous grin, it had been quite a while since he got any and who was he to walk away from this fine piece laid out before him. He grabbed his duffel and slammed the door behind him, making sure the door was locked behind him.

Once Kenpachi entered the room he saw on one of the washers there was a bottle of what looked like oil, a box of tissues and he could hear a slight buzzing sound. Him being no virgin deduced that the toy in the boy's ass was the vibrating kind, the bottle was for lubrication and the tissues were for cleaning up afterward.

_'Kid came prepared' _Kenpachi thought removing his shirt throwing it in some random direction as he made his way over to the bottle and grabbed it then making his way over to the boy kneeling on the table. As he got closer to the kid he started to notice things about him like his short messy hair was the color of bright orange that looked impossible to be natural, he was built not as much as himself but still pretty impressive and a nice bod, he had a bandanna wrapped around his mouth, he was face down only able to look down at the table and he was partially hard and flushed. All in all the boy looked delicious, he licked his lips as he made his way to that sweet looking ass.

"I don't know how enjoyable that toy is, but I'm about to put in something that your gonna love." Kenpachi grabbed the end of the dildo flicking the off switch, which got him what he thought to be a muffled whimper from the kid, and yanked the toy out, this earned him a muffled yell. "Oops, sorry about that. But don't worry I'll make it up to you, just got to stretch you out a bit more."

He wasn't out to hurt the kid and even though the toy did a good job at working the kid's hole open it wouldn't be enough for his girth. So after oiling two fingers he stuck them inside and began making scissor like motions, the kid was making small noises that Kenpachi could only guess what they were because of that annoying gag in his mouth. As he added a third finger he could not help but notice how relaxed the boy's body was which really made it easy for him. Then a fourth was added the toy did not leave him much work so he did not need to spend so much time working to get him stretched, the boy continued to make those indiscernible noises.

"Alright I'd say your done, now on to the good part." He removed his fingers from the well oiled hole and then unzipped his pants revealing his impressive erection. He had gotten hard from just the sight of the boy and working him. He slathered himself with the oil and let it drop to the floor, he noticed that as he got in position and grabbed the boy's hips his breathing picked up. But considering how relaxed the boy's body was he chalked the breathing up to anticipation and nothing else.

Kenpachi then grabbed his length and guided it slowly into the boy's hole. The noises the boy made got louder but he could barely pay attention as his length got swallowed by the boys tight and hot ass. He did not stop until he was balls deep into the kid and god did the boy's ass feel great around his dick and the small movements the boy was making were driving him crazy. But there was one problem with this situation he hated taking his partners from behind, he liked to see the faces of his partners enjoying themselves as much as he enjoyed them. He took a look at the ropes that bound the boy's legs and saw that they were pretty cheap and guessed that the ropes binding the boys arms were the same.

Instead of just pounding away into the boy with abandon like his body was telling him to do, he took a moment and came to a decision. This kid was going to be an amazing lay so why not make it the best and besides if the kid didn't like the new position once he found the boy's sweet spot it would be all worth it. He reached behind him to the back of his pants that were still hanging on his hips and pulled out the small combat knife he always kept there.

"I'm sorry if you really like the position you are in but I promise I will make it all up to ya." He then took the knife to the ropes that were binding the boy's legs and leaned over the boys body to get at the ones around his arms. The ropes were easily cut and he noticed that without the ropes the boy's body was a little tense and he stopped making noises. "Hey, don't worry I was only using the knife on the ropes," he comforted the boy by running his hand down gently down his back as he put the knife back in its usual place. "Now let's have a look at ya."

Kenpachi had actually been hoping that the kid's face looked as good as his body and as he turned over his lower part first that body looked only sweeter, what with his long legs and abs, he drank it all in and was sure even if his face was ugly the body sure made up for it and it even got him harder he was sure he would burst. The grin that never left his face only got wider as as he leaned closer reached for the boy's shoulder and turned him over completely. He had expected to see a face wrapped up in either annoyance or ecstasy with a bit of pain but what he saw made his grin disappear and almost turned him completely soft.

Fear, pain and the beginnings of what looked like tears were the only things he saw in the boys dilated brown eyes. As he took in the boy from this new angle he could see the beginning of what looked like bruises on his wrists and the pure limp way his body rested, the barely hard dick, the boy was not laying here by choice. The situation hit Kenpachi like a ton of bricks, but even through all that a small part of his mind couldn't help acknowledge everything about the boy looked beautiful. With shaking fingers he pulled off the gag from the boys mouth, letting it fall to the floor, and the words that came from the boy with such a strong and good looking body nearly crushed him and sent him resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Please, please stop...I don't want to be left in pain again..."

The small whimper almost did him in, to see someone obviously strong and beautiful whimpering in pain and fear was not right no matter where ya stood it just wasn't right.

"_Kami_, how the hell did you get here." Kenpachi said as he pushed himself back up.

"Oh, please like you don't know!" The boy shouted in indignation and with a bit of anger and energy showing in his eyes surprising Kenpachi, "Just get it over with and leave me alone. We both know what you're here for..." The whole episode seemed to take a lot out of the boy since he slumped back right after and the last bit was slurred horribly.

If the dilated eyes did not prove to him that the boy was drugged the slur sure did and the accusation showed he had been tied up like this before, just what the hell did he walk into. The accusation still rang in his ears and stung like hell he was a lot of things but a rapist was not one of them but damn did this beauty get him hard and that angered face did look cute on him almost like he was pouting.

"Hey..." A quiet slur regained his attention, "a-are you going to g-get off me or w-what?" His expression had turned from an angered on to a cute little confused one.

Kenpachi paused and studied the kid it was true he looked young but he still looked legal, the muscles that were all over his body proved the boy's strength and god was he beautiful. He had been keeping an eye open around the university to see if anyone could catch his eye but no one captivated him like this boy. A small grin made a way on to his lips and he felt the boy shake as he saw it.

"Kid what's your name?"

"K-kurosaki I-ichigo and I'm n-not a k-kid..." Kenpachi could not help but grin at the last part if this is what he was like drugged he couldn't wait to see him clear headed, he liked them feisty.

He placed one of his hands on the back of Ichigo's head and the other on his lower back and lifted him up into a sitting position on the table with Kenpachi between his open legs, this caused Ichigo's confused expression to get even bigger.

"Mine's Kenpachi and you see Ichigo I'm in a bit of a dilemma for you see I don't like leaving things when I'm half way through and I also don't think I should leave my boyfriend in this kind of state do you?" He held the boy's face up to look at him as he said that and the boy's confusion turned to shock which the bigger of the two took full advantage of and kissed Ichigo's wide open mouth letting his tongue explore new territory.

While Kenpachi kissed him he could hear the muffled sounds coming from his mouth and began to shift and thrust around hoping to find that which would make everything worth it. Then he felt himself brush something and Ichigo pulled back away from him eyes shut and gasping with such a pleasurable expression, god if the kid kept making those faces he wasn't going to last.

"D-did y-you J-just..." Ichigo was gasping and shaking as he rode out the pleasurable jolt.

"Did I just brush your prostate? Yes I did." Kenpachi answered as the boy slowly opened one doe brown eye. "Wanna see if I can nail it." He grinned.

Ichigo tried to lift his left leg to wrap around Kenpachi's waist but failed when he got it half way up but Kenpachi felt the movement and grinned wider as he grabbed the leg placing and holding it where it wanted to be. Ichigo grinned a dopey grin back at him and whispered "god yes..." as he leaded into him.

Kenpachi, needing no more motivation, pounded into the boy nailing his prostate like he said he would causing the most amazing sounds to leave the boy's lips and clench his hands so hard the knuckles turned white. Kenpachi took Ichigo's arms and wrapped them around his neck letting him grab at his hair as he kissed him again never stopping his pace.

He only pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great but still he did not stop as he moved in and out of that tight hole, hell if he had not heard what Ichigo had said before he would have believed him to be a virgin since he was so tight, but he definitely was not so why?

"The others who came down here were quick with me not caring if I got anything out of it or not..." Kenpachi guessed he said that last part out loud for Ichigo just slurred an answer to his question around his moans, "This has only happened to me seven times in the past. And besides some only used the toys on me..."

Hearing this angered him and caused him to pause, how could people do that him well the strawberry was amazing but still, it wasn't right and it wasn't going to happen anymore since they would have to go through him to get to the little strawberry. Ichigo let out a whine and shifted his flushed and sweaty body as much as he could, the beginning of his erection rubbing against Kenpachi's muscled stomach. God the boy was perfect, he grabbed Ichigo's face again and gave him a deep kiss as he picked up his previous rhythm. He then ended the kiss to whisper into the ear of his now moaning lustfully lover and hopefully new boyfriend.

"I promise I will never leave you in pain." Ichigo's grip tightened in his hair and Kenpachi could feel his completion coming but he wanted Ichigo to pleasure Ichigo and let him reach completion first so he leaded away from his ear to the juncture of his neck licking the skin and the arm that had previously been holding Ichigo's leg snaked its way up the appendage to where it started to rub his thigh. He could feel Ichigo's excitement against his stomach as he did all this and the constantly repeating "oh god" and "please" both were beautiful sounds and he would love to hear it for a lot longer, but it was time to end this.

With Ichigo's neck still in his mouth he leaded forward pushing him back down on the table and increased the speed of his thrusts with Ichigo's moans as encouragement and grabbed his erection pumping it in time with his thrusts and clamped his mouth down sucking on the delicious skin he had been able to capture. Ichigo wasn't able to last. He howled his completion and came all over his stomach and Kenpachi's hand and stomach. With a few more thrusts and Ichigo's euphoric expression Kenpachi came hard inside the boy.

Both were breathing hard as they laid together enjoying the afterglow. After taking a few deep breathes Kenpachi leaned up and gazed down at the sight of the beautiful boy beneath him with a deep bruise forming on his neck, the sight couldn't help make him feel proud. He then noticed the sticky feeling between them and remembered the tissue box placed on one of the dryers. He then started to lean up further but was stopped by the arms wrapped around his neck.

"Where...?" was a soft murmur.

"Shh...relax I'm just getting something to clean us up with. I'm not going anywhere without ya." Kenpachi whispered to the silent question and kissed those pink petal lips he found himself loving so much. Ichigo slightly nodded his head and released him. Kenpachi then gently pulled out of him causing a groan from the both of them, he made his way over to the tissue box and returned to the table.

Ichigo was making a face of discomfort, Kenpachi taking a glance down noticing the cum dripping out of the hole, He couldn't help but grin at the sight. He then immediately got to work on cleaning up his boyfriend.

"You were the first one to talk to me...and not laugh at me, thanks..." Ichigo had his eyes barely open as he watched Kenpachi clean them both off.

"That's what boyfriends are for." Kenpachi answered as he worked on getting the jizz off of Ichigo's stomach. "Wait none of the people who did this to you ever talked you besides laughing." Ichigo gave a tired nod then leaned his head back on the table. "But how did you get here and why? I actually thought you were the urban myth going around campus."

"I don't know how I got here or why, all I know is that for the past several months on the thirteenth I'd wake up tied here and drugged so that I can barely move and after they were done with me they would loosen the ropes and leave me, so yeah I guess I am the urban myth just not willing..." Kenpachi let out a growl that surprised Ichigo and when he took another glance at him he saw his anger at Ichigo's situation as if he really did care, he thought back on all the things Kenpachi had said to him in the whole time he had met him here.

"Boyfriend, huh. I've never had one before I wouldn't mind you being my first." Kenpachi was surprised and looked back up at Ichigo's tired face and looked into his barely open brown eyes and the thankful smile. How could he not give him a smile back at at the boy who accepted his proposal.

"Rest Ichigo, I don't know what they put in you but you should try to sleep it off. Your boyfriend's orders." Ichigo let out a light laugh at that but followed the command and fell into a deep slumber.

Kenpachi finished cleaning Ichigo and himself up and tossed the soiled tissues into a waist basket near the door. He pulled up his pants that had fallen to his knees and found his shirt laying behind him and put it on. He was then faced with a problem Ichigo was naked and there did not seem to be any other clothes lying around so how was he supposed to get him out of here and to his room without it looking suspicious. Even though it was pretty late in a campus university you could get the random student roaming the halls even this late at night and he did not think Ichigo could take something as humiliating as that as being caught by one of them naked. Then an idea came to him he then grabbed his forgotten duffel and zipped it open reaching inside for two things, once he had them he returned to Ichigo's side and dressed him in a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt, two of his more cleaner items.

The clothes were obviously too big for him what with Kenpachi's wider frame but at the least it saved Ichigo's modesty and maybe tomorrow he could get something from that ice cube Kuchiki who was pretty slight. He grabbed his duffel bag sliding the straps down one arm and over one shoulder and the key that had been left where the tissues had been, he then went to Ichigo's side and slipped one arm underneath his knees and the other under his shoulders lifting him up bridle-style once he made him comfortable he made his way out of the laundry room unlocking it. He had to place Ichigo over one shoulder as he did this and relocked the room finally placing the key back on the nail. He rearranged Ichigo to the position he had him in before and quietly made his way back to his dorm down the hallway and up the flight of stairs.

Once he reached his floor and room he let out a breath, he had seen some other people in the distance on his trek here but none of them had paid him much mind, but he now had to face his roommate Kuchiki Byakuya who he hoped was out but knowing the prick he was still in their shared room and would question him about Ichigo. He let out a tired sigh and gently opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible.

But it was in vain for as soon as the door was half opened a lamp on the nightstand between the two beds switched on and the room was bathed in light. Kenpachi then rushed in the room closing the door behind him quickly.

"Zaraki do you have any idea what time- Why do you have an unconscious Kurosaki Ichigo in your arms?" Well that was unexpected, how did the prick know his new boyfriend's name. Byakuya took a moment to examine the boy in his arms and noticed the exhausted face and his apparel in Zaraki's clothes. "Zaraki what's going on?"

That was the question he wanted to avoid. He visibly slumped as the reality of the fact that he was holding a rape victim that had been repeated abused on campus and that he even took part in the abusing.

"Byakuya, let's just talk about this in the morning, it's late and its a long story." The man gave him a stern look but nodded his head and watched as he laid the younger boy in his own bed making him comfortable and placed his duffel down on the floor beside it, but then something hit him. "Kuchiki how do you know this kid?" he asked looking at him.

Byakuya tore his eyes from Ichigo to look at his roommate. "Hes a student here at the university, hes in the medical program. He's very bright and we share one of the advanced classes..." he trailed off looking back at the boy noticing one of his bruised wrists.

"You mean he's a student here!" Kenpachi yelled looking to the floor, nearly making Byakuya jump at the exclamation. Kenpachi thought he was just some kid grabbed off the streets or something but not a student. Because if he is then he should have told someone about this by now. It did not make any sense.

"-aki, Kenpachi!" Byakuya finally yelled breaking him from his train of thoughts, "Just what is going on?" He sat on the edge of his bed looking at him.

"I'll tell you in the morning, but I'll tell you now it's bad, real bad. so please don't ask me anything until the morning." Kenpachi looked up at him letting all the exhaustion show on his face.

Byakuya was taken back by this but nodded and then climbed back into his bed facing away from them. For once Kenpachi was happy for his roommate's cold shoulder. He took one last glance at the boy in his bed then reached over to the nightstand and shut off the light. He cautiously made his way underneath the covers beside the boy and held him close. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare he could tell so for now he just wanted to enjoy the warmth of his only infatuation.

This is first Bleach yaoi -shot. I know the sex scene was horrible and how could I do that to Ichigo well at least he had Kenpachi in the end and some parts were sweet. Well looks like I left myself room for a sequel where Kenpachi has revenge on those who did wrong to his strawberry. Anyway please someone review and tell me what you think and if you see room for improvement in my writing skills please let me know and I am sorry for the length this has got to be one of the longest pieces I have ever written.


	3. IbaKira A Ghost Story

**Pairing: IbaKira**

**Summary: **Tetsuzaemon and Renji are both werewolves that moved into a flat and discovered Izuru Kira the ghost. Soon Tetsuzaemon starts to feel for the ghost but what's he going to do when Izuru's living ex-fiancé, and their new landlord, pays a visit and stirs up old memories.

**WARNINGS: AU, Mentions of Abuse, Supernatural Creatures, Anal, Yaoi, ManxMan, Sex, Smut, OOC-ness, DON'T READ IF UNDER AGED. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so don't sue.

A Ghost Story

"So when are you going to tell Kira that you love him?" Renji said to his flatmate Tetsuzaemon after he waved goodbye to their friends as they left the coffee shop and headed to their shared flat.

Tetsuzaemon was so shocked by his friend's question that he jerked so hard the black sunglasses he wore almost fell off. "What the hell are you going on about Abarai!" He shouted once his mind started working again and he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh come on," Renji continued unfaltered by his friend's tone. "You know Kira, the blond blue-eyed ghost who resides in our apartment that we've lived in for the past three months. Who you fell in love with the moment you laid eyes on him." He finished with a grin toward Tetsuzaemon.

He returned that grin with a grumble. "You know it's not that simple, what with what we are and all." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket turning his head to the ground.

Renji lost his grin.

"Us being werewolves has nothing to do with us not being able to have a relationship. I mean look at Shuuhei. He and Rangiku have been together for almost a year now. And besides we are one of the few creatures who can see and interact with him, being a werewolf should be an argument _for_ you two getting together not against it."

Tetsuzaemon listened but the frown never left his face. "Listen it's not like I don't want to tell him about how I feel, it's just he's still hung up on his ex-_fiancé_ and I don't even know how he feels about me or if he's ready for another relationship."

"He's been dead for two years. Trust me he's ready even if he doesn't know it himself yet. Stop being a coward and tell him, we're all tired of how tense you get whenever you are around him or when he is brought up."

"Kami, you're calling me a coward! What about you? You who can't even speak to Kuchiki-chan whenever she comes to serve us." Tetsuzaemon immediately shot back.

"Uh, don't remind me," Renji moaned as he placed his head in his hands. "I really wish I was drunk right now, so I didn't have to think about it." Renji had had a crush on Kuchiki Rukia ever since he walked into the coffee shop near their flat but always got tongue tied or did something stupid whenever she came near.

"I hear ya." He agreed. "I had a craving for some sake tonight as well but you and I both know why we can't have any for the next week." The full moon was a week away and they could all feel the Wolf in themselves stirring and being inhibited in this state would probably cause them to do something really stupid.

"Alright you win." Renji admonished as he pulled his face away from his hands. "I'll stop talking about Kira if you stop bringing up all these depressing things." He shot Renji a grin and began talking animatedly about things that did not involve their relationship or werewolf woes as they trekked back to their apartment.

Once they reached the door of their flat they both could hear the soft click of the deadbolt being unlocked. One of the perks of having a ghost as a flatmate, never having to worry about your keys. They both entered the apartment relieved to be out of the cold night air, winter was fast approaching Karakura Town and Karakura wasn't fighting it.

"I made you both some tea since it seemed like a cold night tonight, its on the table by the door..." A diminutive voice said coming from the direction of the stairs that were in front of the front door. With a glance to the stairs both saw Kira Izuru in his usual gray light wool sweater and black pants.

Both were in the process of removing their heavy jackets when Kira had informed them of the presence of the beverages. Warm tea was a welcome sight and a usual in their home. Once they placed their jackets on hooks that were on the wall beside the door they both grabbed a mug and took a long sip.

"Thanks Izuru you have no idea how much I needed this." Renji said after his sip and made his way to the right where the kitchen was to grab a seat.

"Yeah." Tetsuzaemon said as he joined Renji in the kitchen taking a big gulp.

Izuru blushed as they complemented his tea and stood to join his flatmates in the kitchen. "Abarai-san, Iba-san. Thank you but you don't need to say such things."

"Yeah right!" Renji cried after he finished taking another sip. "Your tea and coffee are the best Iba and me have ever had. And your cooking is always mouthwatering." Ever since Izuru got comfortable around them they found out that he could interact with objects better than he could before so the job of cooking obviously went to him once they both experienced it.

"Renji does have a point for once." Iba agreed taking another gulp from his mug as he leaded against the counter just enjoying the taste and noticing the cute little blush Kira got as they showered him with praise over his skills in the kitchen.

"So what time was it again that Shun is coming over tomorrow? I forget." Renji asked as he finished his cup, the question caused Tetsuzaemon to frown behind his cup and Izuru to break into a bright beautiful smile as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"He's coming tomorrow around twoish and he sounded really excited to meet the two of you in his message." The joy and excitement in his voice could not be missed, it was understandable since he had not seen his fiancé Shun in two years since he died in this very house. Renji and Tetsuzaemon were a bit interested in meeting this Shun since he was their landlord and they were curious about the man who had managed to capture their friend's heart. But unlike Renji Iba's interest lay in wanting to scoop out just who his competition was since Izuru always got that enamored look in his eyes whenever he was brought up.

"So how is Komamura-san and the others doing?" Izuru asked still cheery and breaking the other two from their thoughts. The three of them continued to talk late into the night about what had been going on with their friends until the two wolves had to give in to sleep and retired upstairs to their rooms.

The next day Renji and Tetsuzaemon had left for work and left Kira to his own devices, which had been sprucing up the apartment since he could not sit still with the knowledge that he would be seeing Shun again in such a long time.

It was when he was in the living room that was just opposite of the kitchen, straightening out some magazines that were left on the coffee table when it first happened.

Izuru was just putting the magazines down when his face suddenly jerked to the side and a pain sprung instantly in his left cheek as if he had been struck. He was so confused that he did not even notice the cut on his lip.

Suddenly a jolt of pain came from his stomach that had him stumbling into the wall behind him. He was frightened. This had never happened to him before and the pain was so much that all he could do was stay leaning on the wall, holding his gut and panting. He was so frightened and caught up that he had not noticed the sound of a key entering a lock or the deadbolt being moved until he heard a voice that froze him and drained the color from his face.

"Hello? It's me Hayashi Shun. I left a message on your phone." Izuru was still leaning on the wall as he heard that baritone voice cry out but he had remembered that voice saying something quite different and in a harsher tone.

"_You little SLUT! I saw how you were looking at that man!"_

The shock of hearing that was so great that he barely noticed the pain in his right eye or the bruise that was quickly forming around it.

Hayashi not noticing the distressed ghost walked right in and called out again. "Is anyone here? Hello?" He called out going into the kitchen. Hayashi was a tall attractive Japanese man with short black hair and dark brown eyes that were so dark they looked black instead of brown.

Just as he was making his way to the living room the sound of heels on asphalt could be heard and a high pitched voice called out from the doorway as Shun entered the living room.

"Well are they in?"

The question caused him to turn and for a second it almost seemed as if his dark brown eyes were making direct eye contact with Izuru's wide pain filled blue ones. Then the connection was broken and he stared past Kira at the brown haired woman standing in the hallway.

"Sorry sweetie it looks like we got here a little too early." Shun said as he left the living room and went to embrace the woman and give her a kiss. As Shun walked away Izuru managed to push himself away from the wall to stare at the exchange between the two and to hear another memory about his _love_.

"_You really are _worthless _you know that. You're barely even a good _fuck_!"_

Those words and the sight undid him so much that it did not even take the pain in his legs to send him sprawling into the wall beside the door. The pain in his body and his heart was so much that all he could do was cry.

"Well, this was a waste of time." He almost missed when they pulled apart. "Come on I don't want to miss my appointment at the salon and I don't want you getting all depressed over coming to the place where your _ex_ died tripping down the stairs."

After Izuru heard that a vision flashed of him being at the top of the stairs and Shun's furious face right in front of him and Shun gripping his upper arms.

"Sure sweetheart you're right let's go, it's about time we got going."

"_You know I think it's about time I got rid of you, Izuru." _

He felt Shun push him.

He did not notice when the two left the house or the sound of the door being locked. All he did was bring his knees up to his chest and cried as he was assaulted by the memories of all the times Shun had hit him.

xxx

Tetsuzaemon knew he would get home late and felt a little bad about it, but his job kept him at the hospital a bit later then he expected. His job as a technician sometimes kept him late and he was sure Kira would understand and get over missing the chance to see his ex.

He adjusted his sunglasses as he parked his car in front of his house and calmly got out. Renji was not with him since he had met up with Kuchiki Rukia who was visiting her ailing sister with her brother and invited Renji out for a cup of coffee. He now had Kira and the house to himself, with a small smile he grabbed the doorknob expecting the door to open. The door was locked, the deadbolt still in place.

Tetsuzaemon saw nothing wrong with that and just reached into his pocket for his key. He still felt nothing wrong even though there was no tea and no blonde on the stairs to greet him as he took off his jacket. Then he heard a small sniffle and sob.

His face shot to the left where he saw Izuru curled up against the wall.

"Izuru! What's wrong!" he cried as he raced over to the blond, noticing how his clothes had changed. His sweater no longer looked bright and clean but was a dark duller grey that looked ragged and worn and his pants were ripped in several places. He and Renji had noticed early on that the state of Izuru's attire reflected how he was feeling at that moment. He had never seen his clothes so bad before that it almost scared him. "Izuru, please what's wrong?"

"T-Tetsuzaem-mon...?" A small voice stuttered.

"Yes, Izuru I'm right here." The use of his given name had startled him a bit since Izuru always insisted on calling him by his last name.

With a sob Izuru lifted his head. Tetsuzaemon gasped as he saw his bruised and beaten appearance.

"_Kami_...Izuru what happened to you?" Kira broke down again with fresh tears and sobs. The werewolf gingerly embraced him letting him cry on his shoulder, softly stroking his hair.

He was not sure how long they spent curled up the way they were but when Kira finally said something it made him jump.

"I-I...remembered..." He hiccuped. Tetsuzaemon gently pulled away and let him speak. "I... r-remem-mbered...e-everyt-thing...t-that...h-he...d-did"

"I don't understand." His worry was growing by the second. "What happened?"

"S-Shun...came...by...and, an-" He broke down unable to finish. Tetsuzaemon embraced him again letting him cry. "Oh Kami, I'm s-so worthless and w-weak... I'm sorry.

He froze after he heard Izuru say that. What could have possessed him to say such things.

"Kira why would you say something like that...?" He pulled away studying his broken crush.

"Be-because i-it's the t-truth..." He could not meet his eyes and continued to look at the floor in shame.

Tetsuzaemon would have none of that. He placed two fingers underneath his chin and gently lifted his face up.

"Now you listen here Kira. You are not worthless or weak. You are strong, beautiful and amazing with nothing to be sorry for and I don't care what anyone says about you for _that_ is the truth about you and nothing less. You are not worthless." He held his face to make sure he listened and it lifted his spirits when he saw some of the swelling going down on the bruises that littered his face.

"I'm n-not...?" Blue eyes full of tears looked up at him.

"No, of course you're not worthless or weak. You're one of the strongest people I know. You're the only one I know who can stand in front of a whole werewolf pack and not cringe in fright but make friends with all of them." The tears were still in his eyes but the swelling was almost gone from the bruises, the cut on his lip was almost closed and his pants were now hole less and his sweater less worn.

Kami he swore he'd kill whoever made Kira doubt himself like this.

"No, No you're wrong. I'm not strong at all." The tears fell again."I wasn't strong enough to stop him..."

"Kira what-"

"Shun killed me! He pushed me down the stairs!" He yelled stopping Tetsuzaemon dead. "Kami, I'm so pathetic that I even drove my ow-" Whatever he was going to say was lost as Tetsuzaemon kissed him like he'd never been kissed before. Kira was stunned. He looked up at the werewolf seeing himself reflected in his sunglasses.

"I'm so sorry Kira, but if he was the one who told you all those lies don't listen to them. The moment I saw you for the first time I was stunned; you were just so beautiful I couldn't look away. I am asking you to please let me show you just how wonderful you are." He knew he sounded cliched and mushy, all the things he would laugh at, but he did not care as long as it helped Izuru see the truth about himself.

"How..?"

"Do you trust me and are you willing to let me do everything?" He leaned in to give Izuru a soft kiss.

Izuru studied Tetsuzaemon trying to read his intentions. After a moment he nodded.

Tetsuzaemon immediately moved from his front to his side startling him. He was even more confused when he placed his arms under his legs and back lifting him up off the floor, Kira squeaked and held on to him as he moved toward the stairs.

"I-Iba-san...?"

"Just trust me alright." he gave him a peck as he mounted the stairs. He took a left at the top of the stairs heading for his room. Once he got there he gently laid Kira on the dark colored sheets on his bed. He could not stop himself from taking a moment to admire the image the blond made as he lay there sprawled on his sheets.

"I-Iba-san? Just what are you doing?" he asked pushing himself up by elbows, but he was stopped by Tetsuzaemon lightly touching his shoulders, he saw his shirt was gone.

"I meant what I said about you being beautiful and stunning me when I first saw you. I know that you have been hurt horribly which is why I am going to show you the proper way a person shows their love to another and that you are worth being loved." He finished by taking off his sunglasses revealing his deep brown eyes and kissing him, his tongue licking the smaller male's cool lips asking for entrance.

Izuru almost got caught up in everything that was going on but he stopped himself from doing that when he realized just what Iba was planning, he pulled away from the kiss.

"I-Iba-san, wait. I don't know if we can do _that_...or if I'll feel anything if we do do _it_... I mean I'm dead and you're not." He stared back up at him beseechingly, hoping he understood what he was getting at.

"Izuru," He began never looking away from the smaller male. "I understand what you are saying about me still being alive and you being dead. But I am a werewolf, I can see you, I can hear you and I can feel you." He cupped the blonde's cool unbruised cheek with his hand. "And I know you can feel my hand on you. So please give me the chance to show you how much I care for you and to help you." He rubbed away one of the faint tear tracks looking at him hopefully.

Izuru hesitated unsure if he could give what was being asked of him. "If I asked you to stop, would you?"

"Of course I would, you are as in control of all this as much as I am. So please allow me."

"Alright...you can do what you want to do." He was immediately brought into another kiss and this time he allowed his lips to part. Izuru found out Iba was very skilled with his tongue for he soon had the ghost melting into his arms and his own tongue shyly starting to participate.

Tetsuzaemon leaned forward pushing the blonde to lie back on the bed. He then pulled away from Izuru, who let out a whine and gently pulled off the grey sweater. Revealing his slight frame and flat stomach, he also noticed faint bruises all over his upper torso that made him growl in the back of his throat but that was for later. Right now he needed to focus on pleasuring his mate. He ran his warm hands over the cool body noticing how his body temperature was not as cold as it usually was.

"Kira, I think I'm warming you up." His voice broke Kira from the daze he had been in from having someone touch him in such an intimate manner and then noticed that yes he was actually starting to feel something.

"I don't know what this feeling is... It's been so long... But please don't stop..." He opened his blue eyes drunken with lust and pulled Tetsuzaemon closer.

"Who am I to deny you." The werewolf grinned and ran his hands lightly over the ghost's chest, one hand caressing a dusty nipple. Izuru gasped and a visage of pleasure took over his face at his ministrations.

Tetsuzaemon was not sure he would be able to last if the blond kept making those faces, it made him want everything of the blonde. He leaned down and took one of the nubs into his mouth giving it a little suck and the other a pinch, earning a loud gasp and moan from the one beneath him. He felt when fingers came to clutch at his hair as he reached down to the black pants that the smaller male had died in. he began to pull the pants off barely noticing how easy it was to slide them down his narrow waist and legs.

He leaned back so he could slide the pants off Kira's legs and to take off his own. Kira was slightly hard and was panting as his body was still going through the throes of pleasure that still assaulted him, his hands laying at his side, his hair was out off place and hung limply over his face, his skin was flush with color and his hooded blue eyes were hazy with pleasure and lust.

Iba was as hard as steel. It took everything he had not to just plow into the beautiful creature that lay before him. He leaned over Kira to a drawer in his nightstand and after a bit of rummaging came back with a plastic bottle.

"I don't think you'll be needing that...I mean I am a ghost..." The blue eyes eyed the bottle sceptically.

"Humor me and besides you feel just as solid as me." He grinned as he popped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount of the lotion on two of his fingers. He spread the blonde's legs wider and comfortably settled in between them.

He placed the two fingers at the blonde's entrance and leaned down. The actions startled Izuru, but not as much as what Iba did to him next. Just as he slid the two fingers into him he took Kira's length into him mouth and Kami did he feel it. He let out a cry at two sensations. The feeling of two fingers inside him and the warmth around his length almost had the ghost cumming right there. Iba then added a third finger, the intrusion caused him to groan which signaled the werewolf to suck harder, causing the blonde to loose the ability to think.

Once Iba was satisfied with the stretching he pulled out his fingers and released the hard member in his mouth. He grabbed the discarded bottle and slathered his erection with the lotion. He tossed it aside and lifted up one of Izuru's legs for better access and gently slid his way inside of the blonde, who was hot. Izuru let out a whine at the intrusion of something bigger than a few fingers, Iba seeing his discomfort leaned down and swallowed him up in a blazing kiss hoping to distract him as he pushed in further. Once he was fully inside he stopped the kiss and gasped as he enjoyed the feeling of the unexpected heat that surrounded him.

"I-Iba-san p-please...m-move." He had been waiting for the blonde to adjust and that beg was enough to send him over the edge.

He started out at a calm and steady pace but it soon gave way to faster frenzied thrusts as the Wolf started to take over. He had been shifting his hips in different angles hoping to find that one spot he knew would send the little blonde over the edge. Kira let out a howl as he felt Iba brush against something inside of him. The cry encouraged Iba the keep hitting that area and soon he had the ghost gasping in air he did not need and moaning out his name. He could feel his end approaching and by the sounds and sight the blond was making so was the blonde's, with a growl he palmed the ghost's neglected erection earning more sweet sounds from Kira's mouth.

"Tetsuzaemon!" Kira screamed as he came, his lower muscles clamping down around his partners length forcing Iba to come. With a growl he bit down on the ghosts shoulder not knowing if he would leave a mark or not but hoping he would.

They both laid there panting as they rode out their orgasms. Iba pushed himself up so he was not completely lying on Kira.

"Tetsuzaemon, that was amazing..." Kira said his expression one of bliss, he just had to kiss him.

"You said it Izuru." He gently pulled out of the ghost and finally released his leg. The sensation felt weird to Kira but overall he did not mind one bit. Iba settled himself comfortably on the bed, immediately pulling the ghost into his arms. He was prepared to just stay like that and drift off to sleep with the blonde in his arms but Kira had another plan.

"Iba-san...Iba-san there is something I need to tell you..."Izuru drawled as he laid in Tetsuzaemon's arms."It's about the reason why I was so excited about today and seeing Sh-Shun..."

"Kira you don't need to tell me-"

"No I do this is important." He cut him off and leaned up so he was looking down on the bigger man. "The reason why I was so excited about today was...was so I could say good bye to him and our past. You see I-I wanted to move on and start something new with someone else, you." He turned away a blush staining his face redder than ever.

Tetsuzaemon was stunned. "You...mean...you wanted to...with _me_?"

The blonde nodded still looking away. "I don't know how far or how long we can take this...but I am willing to try with you."

Christmas had come early for the werewolf. The smile on his face threatened to slip his face in two, he pulled the ghost back to his chest and ravaged his mouth in another fierce kiss.

"Izuru you have no idea how happy you telling me that makes me. And I promise I will take this for as long as we can so don't worry about it. Now get some rest after a day like today you need it." Kira's drowsy face nodded and gently laid himself back on his chest, blue eyes closed.

The sight made him wrap his arms around the blonde tighter. He knew that he had to tell Renji about what he had learned today and he also knew that he was gonna bug him relentlessly about this, but that can wait for tomorrow because right now he just wanted to lay there in bliss and the remains of the sweet afterglow.

xxx

The werewolf was awakened to the sweet smell of cooking bacon he relaxed taking in a big whiff. He secondly noted the small weight of someone in his arms, his eyes shot open as the memories of yesterday hit him like a freight train.

He was trapped in a whirlwind of emotions at that moment and so caught up that he almost missed the scent of Renji coming from downstairs. He needed to tell him about Kira. He gently edged his way from underneath the sleeping blonde, successfully with out waking him. He grabbed his shades and pants putting them on as he left his room.

He quietly walked away from his room until he reached the stairs, he took them two at a time jerking himself toward the direction of the kitchen not giving any attention to his surroundings. He immediately saw Renji at the stove skillet in hand looking at him with a grin.

"Hey Iba, you look like you had a good night." Renji said in regard to his messy hair, shirtless and gasping appearance. "Man you are never gonna believ-"

"Izuru was murdered by our landlord!" He gasped out, shocking Renji making him drop the skillet. "He pushed him down the stairs! It wasn't an accident and I-"

"Who was the one who killed Kira-san?" A gruff voice asked behind Tetsuzaemon starting him. He turned and saw the large frame of their alpha Komamura Sajin standing in their hallway and if he looked just past him Iba would have seen Hisagi Shuuhei, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, the other members of the pack, lounging around his living room watching the conversation with expectant looks.

Well damn, this was gonna be a rough morning.

xxx

That's the end of my second story. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Grimmichi The Cursed Angel

**Pairing: Grimmichi**

**Summary: **Two hundred years ago a wizard fell in love with an angel but so did a wicked demon. When the demon found out that the angel did not feel the same for him but loved the wizard, he cursed the angel to be sealed in wizard's home forever and that only on the night of a full moon would the angel appear shackled to a windowsill. The only thing that could break the curse would be for the angel and the wizard to be together, but a spell was placed on the grounds of the house that prevented the wizard from entering on a full moon when demons were able to walk the lands of humans freely and were at their strongest. The house still stands old and lifeless left to the fancies and tales of the youth of the present.

**Warnings: the occult, rough sex, manxman, smut, yaoi, mentions of demons and angels, dub-con,**

**ooc-ness, no under aged readers please. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so don't sue.

The Cursed Angel

For a historically protected building ya'd think they would have done something to keep the floorboards from breaking if you so much as breathed on them, but as Grimmjow's foot found out that was not the case as it fell through another floorboard for the fifth time.

He could feel his hate for Hirako Shinji grow as he pulled his foot out and continued his trek toward the stairs that thankfully looked better than the floor.

_Damn that Hirako and his stupid dare... _He thought as he cautiously placed his foot on the first step. Ever since Grimmjow had been in Kindergarten that Hirako had constantly dared him into doing stuff, calling him a coward if he refused. Now aged sixteen he had got him to preform another dare, it being to stay in the haunted Tsukigami Manor for a whole night.

He paused when he had reached the middle step for it had let out a loud groan as he shifted his weight, after a bit more probing the wood settled seeming to take his weight, he continued up the stairs. He silently continued to curse Hirako and the house. Like all the resident youths of the neighborhood he knew the story that went with this house, he had despised it since the first time he heard it.

Do not ask him why but ever since he was a kid when others talked about the supposed angel that had been cursed by a demon here he always felt like punching the storyteller out and usually doing just that. Just being in the house was making him aggravated.

He shook his head hoping to dispel those thoughts for he knew if he kept thinking along those lines he was gonna get so aggravated he would march out of the house and beat that annoying Hirako to an inch of his life. Something he could not risk for if spending twelve hours in this stupid house kept that damn Hirako from bugging him for a month, a grin broke out on his face as he finished that thought and reached the top landing.

The manor was particularly large but the blonde annoyance had given him directions on where to go. For he not only had to spend the night but he had to light a kerosene lamp in one of the windows to show he was actually there. The manor sat on top of a hill overlooking the town so no one should be able to see the light from a small lamp meaning no one should call the cops on him thinking he was some thief or something. The only way someone would be able to see the light would be if they were on the property so the blonde had given him directions to a room with a window that looked on the front of the property where Hirako said he would be.

If he remembered correctly the blonde said once he reached the top of the stairs and the first door to the right would open up to a stable room with a window that was in perfect view of the front of the compound. He took the right and found the door, after a bit of yanking he was able to slide the door open enough for him to squeeze his way inside.

The room was bare save for a layer of dust and some empty bookcases that lined two walls of the room, it had probably been a study for the first resident of the household, but Grimmjow did not care for on the opposite wall to the door was a window.

_Bitch hadn't been lying..._ Grimmjow cautiously made his way toward the window, not wanting to fall through a rotting floorboard but the wood held.

He wiped his hand on the window brushing away the dust that had collected there and was able to make out a figure that stood out from the landscape of the hill, he guessed it was Hirako. Letting a grin break out on his face he dropped his bag to the floor, opened it and began to assemble the lamp from the pieces he retrieved from the bag. After the lamp was set up he reached again into the bag pulling out a bottle with a clear liquid sloshing around in it with a big label on it carrying the word K-1 Kerosene. He unscrewed the cap and poured some of the kerosene into the lamp then grabbing a match book from his back pocket, retrieved a match, lit it and used it to light the wick at the bottom of the lamp once it caught he shook the match out and closed the lid on the lamp.

As he got up he grabbed the handle lifting the lamp to place it on the sill. The light from the lamp caused Grimmjow to catch a reflection of himself in the window, for a moment he allowed himself to stare at his sharp thugish face with his piercing cobalt eyes with the blue markings edging them and his natural teal hair that looked green in the soft yellow light.

For his dangerous appearance and wild looks he should have been in a gang or something. But he never had a chance to gang up for that damned Hirako always bugged him never giving him the chance to do some of the stupid things that teenagers and kids in their neighborhood got caught up in. Breaking into an abandoned house was pretty much the worse thing he had ever really done, not counting the numerous fights he had finished.

He let out a sigh knowing it was going to be another boring night, he glanced up and noticed that the moon was full and high up in the sky shrouding the night with its silvery glow. He leaned down to grab a thermos from his bag when a sound froze him dead.

_Was...that a sob...? _

The sound of sobs continued to assault his ears and before he even realized what he was doing, he found himself squeezing through the door where the muffled sobs were louder. In the hallway he stopped and listened, whoever was crying was definitely on this floor of the manor and pretty close. Another sob rang through the air and something inside him clenched, he hated this sound, he did not know why since the sound of people bawling never bothered him before. But the sound of these cries just had him wanting to comfort this person and yell out to them not to cry that he was here.

His head suddenly began to pound as another lonely sob was let out followed by a whimper, he remembered hearing stories about the people who tried to move in to this manor that were chased out by the sound of crying that came deep in the night. He always believed that they were simple made up ghost stories but as he heard a whimper and his head throbbed he could not deny what was right in front of him.

A part of him just wanted to screw the dare and get out of there, but another larger part was wrapped up in this longing to find the person who was crying in this lonely house. He took a step away from the room and the pounding elated more as he made his way down the hall toward another room where the crying was the loudest. As the throbbing left him he was assaulted by all these feelings of longing, familiarity and love, the reaction he was having toward these cries worried him for it was not just feelings he was getting. He was also fantasizing, for that could be the only thing it was he was doing because the only option left would have been that he was reminiscing, about the voice laughing, singing hymns, loud with anger and indignation but never crying, that voice should never be crying for he had made a promise.

He slid the door open nearly throwing it off the track with the force. The room looked like it had been the master bedroom for a western style bed frame of a large bed was the only piece of the room, but Grimmjow did not give a crap about that. His attention was given to the long orange haired teenager that had a manacle clasped around both his left wrist and ankle with tears running down his beautiful face sitting on the window sill in a grey ragged sleeveless robe that barely came to his thigh, his white wings in contrast to the dark night seen through the window behind him.

The sight of the chained boy was a very sad one, but Grimmjow felt nothing but anger toward what he was seeing. The robe should not be grey but white, the orange locks shorter, the white wings should be held high not drooping as they were and those tears should not be there, he felt like he wanted to hit something at just seeing the angel the way he was.

"Grimmjow...?" The name was whispered as soft as a prayer and it broke him from his musings of destruction to look back at the boy.

He had stopped crying and was looking at Grimmjow with a stunned look taking him in. Grimmjow also took this time to take in the boy now noticing the beauty and exposed arms and thighs holding deliciously looking creamy skin that should be tanned but still made his mouth water.

The more he took in of the boy the greater the feeling of familiarity and...ownership. He knew this angel belonged to him and was his to dominate and cherish no one else's.

His desire made itself known as he took another glance at the angel, the angel was his to take. He allowed a lecherous grin to break out on his face as he made his way into the room and the trapped angel. The grin had startled the boy and he had tried to back away from the advancing human predator that looked so much like his demon but the manacles and window stopped him.

The moment he reached the angel, who just stared up at him wide eyed and gulping, he reached out for the angel's cheeks gently wiping away the tear tracks that still littered his face. The action again shocked the angel who wrapped his slight pale hand around one of his tanned wrists, he was still surprised when he was lifted off the sill, the chains clinking with the movement, and slammed into the wall beside the window. The angel let out a breath of air and stared up into Grimmjow's moon illuminated grinning face noticing it was getting a lot closer.

Grimmjow just kissed the angel he had not thought as he wiped away his tears and pinned him against the wall holding him up so he was eye level with himself, he just did what his instincts were telling him and they were telling him to ravish the angel as soon as possible. He found that the more things he did to the angel the more thoughts were surfacing in the back of his mind but every time he tried to look or catch these thoughts they would just float away so he decided to focus on more important things like trying to get the angel to participate in the kiss.

After a bit of exploration he felt the soft strokes of the boys tongue this made him grin and push closer to the angel letting him feel his excitement. The movement made the angel gasp and pull away to the side breaking the kiss. Grimmjow took a moment to examine the flush cheeks and wide panting mouth, he had to have him.

Before the angel had even turned his head, Grimmjow shoved three fingers into the angels mouth startling him and looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Get them wet or else you'll just have to go without anything." He never thought that he would be this forceful with a partner but he loved seeing those eyes widen more and the feeling of that mouth and tongue sucking and wetting his fingers, he was definitely going to have that mouth work on more than just his fingers.

Once he deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled them out and using his own legs forced the angel to spread his wider. It was as he was doing this that the angel began to react, he struggled trying to get out of Grimmjow's hold but he was strong and managed to keep the small angel pinned to the wall.

"Relax, I promise you'll like it." He whispered into the angel's ear, he littered butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulder as he stuck the two wet fingers into his entrance.

The angel let out a groan at the intrusion and banged his head against the wall.

"Stop! Take them out! It hur-" Whatever the angel was about to say was cut off as he was kissed again.

Grimmjow swallowed up all his groans and whimpers as he moved his fingers stretching out his entrance. All the sounds the angel had been making were driving him insane and he just needed to be inside the angel right at that moment. After a few more seconds of stretching he took out his fingers and unzipped his pants freeing his erection, he guided it to the angel's hole and just slammed in.

The angel threw his head back and screamed at the action, while Grimmjow just let out a groan as heat surrounded his manhood, the feeling was exquisite. He stilled letting the angel cry into his shoulder and get used to his size, he began to kiss the side of the angel's face and neck hoping to distract him and himself. But he could not wait anymore, he had to move.

"I'm sorry but I gotta move..." the angel who still had his head buried in his shoulder gave out a whimper and cried out as he pulled his length out and then forced it back in.

He started out slow but soon picked up a wilder pace and changed the angle of his thrusts, letting out growls as he pushed into that sweet heat. He broke out a grin as he felt the angel jolt and gasp as he felt himself hit something inside the angel he made sure to hit that spot again and again enjoying the mewls and moans of his name. The angel surprised him by wrapping his legs around his waist and moving his hips into his thrusts, but it did not stop him only making his grin wider.

Completion was fast approaching for him and the angel, reaching between them he grabbed the angel's neglected length and pumped it in time to his thrusts. The angel did not last long, he howled his name as he came throwing his head back with nothing but a look of pure pleasure on his face as he orgasmed.

The look of abandon and the feeling of the angel clamping down around him was all it took for Grimmjow to come and with his completion all the memories of a past life that had been nestling in the back of his mind came shooting to the forefront. They both slid to the ground neither noticing the manacles that disappeared from the angel.

"Oh, god. Grimmjow is it really you?" The angel asked as he slumped there panting against the wall his wings giving a slight twitch.

"Yes, Ichigo it really is me." He answered as he gave the angel as kiss.

"But Grimmjow you're human..." Ichigo trailed off as he let his arms fall from around his neck.

"Yeah, I gave up being a demon for you. Your half-brother showed me how." Grimmjow gently pulled out earning a groan from Ichigo and moved to lean against the wall immediately pulling the angel to him. "I'm not leaving you again I promise."

Ichigo let out a sigh and closed his eyes leaning against the demon turned human. Grimmjow watched feeling only satisfaction at the sight.

He would have easily joined his angel in sleep if not for the gust of wind that brushed his face. He looked up and saw Hirako Shinji, but he looked different for instead of the straight bob cut he saw him wearing just the other day his hair now reached all the way down his back and the dress shirt, slacks and hat were gone replaced by a white sleeveless robe that ended at his knees, a sword at his side and two large white wings.

"Well I'm glad that I didn't walk in when you to were in the middle of doing the nasty." Shinji drawled as he broke into his famous piano teeth grin.

"Shut it Hirako. You knew that I had to do that to break the curse and that after two hundred years there was no way I could stay away from him." Grimmjow shot back with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You two being in love with each other and getting stuck in that love triangle. Trust me everyone knows the story"

"It was that damn wizard who was jealous not me!" Ichigo groaned in his sleep at the cry, Grimmjow just looked down and tightened his arms around _his_ angel.

"Yeah I know. Now hand him over," he said as he advanced on the couple, Grimmjow just shot him a glare. "He's been away from heaven for two hundred years he has to go back so he can recharge and get his strength back. With the curse gone there's nothing to sustain him. Now let go of my little half-brother, I promise you'll see him again."

Grimmjow let out a sigh and reluctantly let go of Ichigo. Shinji then collected him in his arms and shifted Ichigo around until he was holding him bridle style. He then looked at Grimmjow, who was still leaning against the wall, right in the eye.

"I meant what I said back then and now you will see him again." There was a sudden gust of wind and both angels were gone.

That had all happened on Friday night, he spent the whole weekend just getting used to his old memories about a his past life and realized he was now stuck as a human. It being Monday he was also stuck in his high school class and in a sour mood that kept everyone away from him.

He almost did not notice when Hirako Shinji walked in with his ordinary bob and dress shirt and slacks, he stopped at his desk.

"I'm just coming over to let you know that you got a new guardian angel assigned to you and he's about to walk in." He said this just before Grimmjow could ask him about Ichigo and turned to take his seat just behind him.

Grimmjow was not going to take this and turned in his seat to demand where his angel was, but just then the teacher walked in.

"Alright students, settle down we have a new student." As Grimmjow turned to the front, the first thing he noticed was the short tangerine hair and tear less brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

Maybe being human wasn't going to be so bad after all.

XXX

alright third installment, this one is shorter than the others but hopefully it's okay. Oh yeah and to anyone who was wondering about the previous story it will be continued. Well please leave me a review and I hope people liked this.


	5. GinKira Thinking of the Past

**Pairing: GinIzuru**

**Summary: **Gin reminisces about when he saw Izuru for the very first time at a very interesting moment. Bleach verse.

**WARNING: YOAI, manxman, sex, OCC-ness, DON'T READ IF UNDER AGED.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so don't sue.

Thinking of the Past

Gin still remembered the first time he saw his pretty little Izuru and he is not talking about the time he rescued him during that exercise in the living world. The first time he met Izuru was decades ago when Izuru was still a child and he a third seat.

It had been a spring afternoon and Gin bored with the Seireitei decided to explore the lower number Rukongai districts. It had happened when he was exploring the fifth district, he had been walking along the district's market when he had noticed a mop of clean blonde hair. The clean part was not what grabbed his attention it was that the mop belonged to a young child in a deep blue child kimono who was against a wall crying and not the loud obnoxious bawling that children did but quiet almost unnoticeable sobs.

Curious Gin made his way through the crowd toward the child.

"Hey there what seems to be the problem?" The child looked up letting Gin see that it was a boy and stunning wet puffy blue eyes that reminded Gin of the sky in Summer, mentally his grin widened.

"W-who ar-are y-you?" The boy hiccuped and sobbed, which Gin found cute.

"Who me, 'm the third seat of the Fifth squad Ichimaru Gin pleased to meet ya." His grin widened as he took in the boy's slight frame and pale skin.

"I-I am Kira Izuru." The boy answered giving a bow, just noticing the Shihakusho and Zanpakutō at the boy's side.

"Hey now, no need for that," Gin said, gently taking the boy's shoulders and pushing him back up to meet his gaze. "Now you gonna tell me what's tha matter?"

Fresh tears fell from Izuru's eyes as he turned his head to the ground and whimpered."I-I lost my Oka-chan."

Gin took a moment just to watch the boy as he cried, finding something fragile about Izuru when he was like this. Suddenly an idea sprung up in his head, he let his grin widen as he let one of his hands land on the blonde's head stroking it like he had seen someone do to a dog once.

"Maa, maa that does seem like a big problem." Gin said getting Izuru's attention away from the ground. "But ya know Shinigami are supposed to fix big problems..."

For a moment Izuru just stared wide eyed at him and sniffled. "D-do you mean you will h-help me G-Gin-san?"

"Sure I will, but ya gotta to call me Gin no san stuff okay." He flashed Izuru a big grin as he stopped his petting and took one of his hands. "Now ya remember where ya were when ya lost her."

"Um... we were at one of the markets..."

"Alright then come on." He pulled Izuru from the wall walking to the crowd of the market area, to look for the cute blonde's Oka-chan.

They had been walking for quite a while and in that time Gin had noticed some things about Izuru. One being the weak reiatsu, that in time he knew would grow. Another being that there was something different about the boy that reminded him more of Rangiku than other young boys that he had met, what with his soft pale skin and slim figure he definitely reminded him more of a girl and made him want to keep Izuru for himself.

"Ya know if we don't find ya Oka-chan, ya can stay wit' me." Gin said as they marched through the eighth district market, keeping to the edge so they did not get trampled by the busy crowds.

"W-what?" Kira questioned coming to a halt not letting go of Gin's hand.

"I said ya could stay wit' me." Gin answered turning to Izuru holding his hand a little tighter and using his other to pet his head again.

"But w-what would I-I do there..." Izuru trailed off not knowing how to respond to the petting or Gin's grip.

"Well in the beginning there ain't much ya could do but ya got a bit of reiatsu in ya so when ya get older ya can take the test to be a Shinigami. And ya could also be my bride there so what ya say?" Gin smiled letting his eyes open up just a sliver to reveal his piercing blue eyes.

For a moment Izuru was stunned not knowing what to do, since he was pretty sure his oka-chan told him he was to find a bride not be one and that you were supposed to ask your parents if you could get married first. He was confused, very confused.

Then in the distance they heard a shout for a familiar name.

"Izuru! Kira Izuru where are you!" Both heads turned in the direction of the calls.

"...Oka-chan...Oka-chan!" Izuru cried out running toward the voice dragging Gin with him who had let his grin slip into a frown and squinted his eyes again.

They rounded a corner and the first thing they saw was a blond woman in a vibrant kimono and a parcel under her arm. Izuru's face lit up at the sight of her.

"Oka-chan!"

"Izuru there you are." The woman's face melted into a relieved smile.

Izuru ran to his mother finally letting go of Gin's hand. Gin instantly missing the warmth as he watched him run to his mother and get enveloped in her arms. He put back on his usual grin and walked toward the pair.

"Izuru who is this?" the woman asked as she straightened up.

"This is Gin Ichimaru. He helped me find you." Izuru answered with a beaming smile as he took his mother's hand, Gin would admit that the smile was cute but he liked his other expressions a little bit more.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my son." The woman bowed.

"Maa, don't worry about it. It was no problem." Gin did not let his grin slip as the woman rose. "Now ya don't lose ya oka-chan again ya hear?" He said to Izuru who gave him a smile and moved closer to his mother nodding.

"Come on Izuru we must be getting back your Otou-san must be getting worried." She smiled at Gin again then turned walking away from him and clasping Izuru's hand tightly. Izuru turned his head to look back at Gin, who waved at him with the same grin, and shyly waved back. Gin turned away letting his grin melt into a frown upset his plan did not work and unsure if he would ever see his little blond ever again.

"Ahh...G-Gin...T-Taichou...P-please move!" Kira Izuru pleaded bring Gin back from his thoughts of the past to the present in his quarters where he had his little fukutaichou on his back, legs bent and buried to the hilt inside his fukutaichou's tight heat.

For a moment he studied the sweaty, flushed and panting blonde who was shifting to hopefully cause the delicious friction they both loved. His lust filled blue eyes and undone expressions were both things that Gin loved to see. Gin pushed the memories of their first meeting to the back of his mind as he swooped down stealing a kiss as he shifted his hips, swallowing the moan the action caused.

He let go the legs knowing they would stay in place to let his hands wonder over his little fukutaichou, earning little moans and mewls. He thrust his hips hitting an area that made Izuru go wild and make the most delicious of sounds.

He broke of the kiss to see the gasping face he made at his initial contact of that are of the evening.

"Izuru do ya remember the first time we met?" he asked as he cracked open his eyes, the memory still plaguing him.

"Y-you meaning that time in the world of th- Ahh!" Izuru cried out as Gin's thrusts suddenly became violent as he hit his prostate dead on.

Izuru almost immediately lost all coherent thought and could do nothing but cry out and cling to Gin wrapping his legs around his toned waist as Gin pistoned in and out of his body. He barely noticed when Gin kissed him again as he was bombarded by pleasure and it was no surprise that when his erection was massaged by long slim fingers that he reached his climax.

Izuru through his head back arching his back as he screamed his completion spraying his juices between their bodies, clamping down around his Taichou forcing him to come as well. Gin let out a groan as he came clamping his teeth into a pale shoulder an area he was familiar with.

They both laid there panting Izuru slowly slipping into sleep like he usually does when ever his Gin was rough when having sex with him. Gin let go of his shoulder and slowly pulled out knowing that he would not wake because of his exhaustion from what they just did and the events of the day, he did not make the effort to pull his face into his usual grin.

He reached for the towel that lay in a basin just beside the mat they both laid on, using it to gently clean them up. Instead of laying down beside the blonde like he would in the nights of the past he grabbed the edge of the blanket draping it over blonde and kissed him on the forehead.

He then pulled away and stood up making his way toward the corner where they had flung their clothes and put on his Shihakusho and Haori. He made his way to the door and took one last glance at his sleeping lover. He turned as quietly opened his door closing it softly behind him. He had been a little saddened about Izuru not remembering when they had first met, but it was alright and besides he had been pretty young at the time.

As much as he would have loved to entertain thoughts about his blonde little lover he could not for tonight was the night before Aizen-_taichou _would be found dead by his fukutaichou and he came closer to fulfilling his promise to Rangiku.

As Gin raised his head the moonlight illuminated his grin as he walked away from his quarters and love, not realizing that Kira did remember what happened and he was at the moment dreaming of that strange silver haired Shinigami boy who gave him the weird proposal of being his bride.

xxx

Well here is the fourth one, tell me what you think. Also for those who care and before I forget my University studies will be starting soon and I have usually been updating weekly but I am not sure if I will be able to with my studies going on but I will still try to get out weekly updates or at least close to weekly.


End file.
